


"Alpha-male"

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Series: Submissive Morgan [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Derek Morgan, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bottom Derek Morgan, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, Dominant Spencer Reid, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Derek Morgan, Submissive Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: The first time Derek asked Spencer to dominante him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Submissive Morgan [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757869
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	"Alpha-male"

When Derek and Spencer first began their relationship, there was no sexual aspect to it. Derek's sexual interest in men took much longer for him to come to terms with. After what happened to him as a kid, he couldn't trust men, especially not with sex, as easily as women.

When they did have sex for the first time, Spencer was shocked to learn that Derek prefered to bottom. He'd always assumed that Derek would want to top, being a bottom didn't exactly aline with Derek's Alpha-male personality. Spencer didn't have an issue with it though, in fact he himself prefered to top.

Typically topping meant a more dominant role in the bedroom, but that didn't come into play. Spencer was a much more dominant person in the bedroom, but he would never force his boyfriend into something he didn't want. Things would be as slow and vanilla as Derek needed.

It wasn't until they had been in a serious relationship for exactly 104 days, having been sexually involved for 58, that either of them suggested trying something more.

Their last case had been long and stressful. Both of them needed to unwind. When Spencer finished showering he had expected that if Derek wanted to have sex he would greet him with some eager action but he didn't. Derek was waiting at the foot of their bed, in nothing but his boxers.

"Can we try something tonight?" Derek asked quietly, "Something new?"

Derek's voice was small and timid, his demeanor matched exactly. The way that he nervously fiddled with his fingers and looked down to his feet instead of making eye contact. His current behavior greatly contrasted his Alpha-male personality.

Spencer sat on his boyfriend's lap with his legs straddled, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck, "What did you want to try?" He asked, kissing his lover briefly before being answered.

Derek muttered out a quiet, "You've been a dom before, right?"

"Yes." Spencer nodded.

"Could you... Could you dominate me tonight?" Derek finally made eye contact with Spencer.

"You want me to dominate you?" Spencer smirked.

The younger man started kissing down Derek's jawline, then down his neck and to his collarbone. He pushed back on the bed. He held onto Derek's body while he kissed across his chest and down his sculpted abs.

"Fuck. Take your shirt off, please." Derek's words came out as more of a whine than anything else.

Spencer stopped kissing Derek's body, "What did you say?" Spencer grabbed onto Derek's jaw, ensuring that he didn't break eye contact, "Oh, baby boy, I'm in control here. Do you understand me?"

Hearing those words come out of Spencer's mouth turned Derek on, "Yes." Derek moaned.

"That's 'Yes Sir', Derek." Spencer informed the other man.

"Yes Sir." Derek corrected.

Spencer smiled, "Derek, tell me your safeword."

"Parachute."

"Good." Spencer returned to Derek's lips for one more kiss.

The younger man slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Spencer ran his hands up and down Derek's toned body. Derek placed his hands onto Spencer's waist only for them to be instantly moved and Spencer to pull away from the kiss.

"Take off your boxers and get on your hands and knees, facing the headboard." Spencer instructed, climbing off of the other man.

Derek obeyed, pulling off his underwear and tossing it to the side. He flipped over and waited for Spencer on his hands and knees. He could hear his lover stripping of his clothes, and then searching threw a drawer in one of the bedside tables.

Spencer gently grabbed Derek's hips and kissed his lower back, "Are you ready Derek?" He asked.

"Fuck yes!" Derek panted.

Spencer slowly slid two fingers into Derek. The older man let out a gasping moan. Spencer moved his fingers around, stretching his boyfriend until he felt the need to add a third finger. Derek's dick was already leaking precum, Spencer moved a little faster.

When he felt like his partner had been properly preped Spencer lined his dick up to Derek's hole and pushed in. Derek cursed then babbled something along the lines of 'more'. Repeated the incoherent phrase over and over again.

"Does that feel good? Tell me you like it Derek." Spencer purred in Derek's ear, "Tell me that you like it."

The moment those words escaped Spencer's lips Derek tensed. The pleads for more ceased and Derek struggled to catch his breath.

"Parachute." Derek gasped.

Spencer heard the Derek's safeword and he didn't hesitate. He pulled out and climbed off of his boyfriend. Derek moved to the corner of the bed and pulled his knees into his chest. He was hyperventilating at least when he wasn't gasping for air.

Spencer quickly threw on his boxers and a t-shirt. He grabbed Derek's boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt. He set the folded clothing onto the bed next to his boyfriend. Once Derek was calm enough he was going to want to get dressed.

"Derek. Baby, I need you to breathe." Spencer whispered, "I know it's hard but I need you to slow down."

Spencer knew that Derek's head wasn't in the right place, and it had been something he said or did that put him there. Regardless he also knew how to help Derek get out of that place. His lover needed to hear his voice.

Derek closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. He was able to slow his breathing, leaving him with the occasion hiccup and sharp breath. Derek lifted his head and looked to Spencer, refusing to look him in the eye.

Spencer handed Derek his clothes. He turned away while Derek redressed himself. He only turned around when he heard the other man sit down again. Derek looked at him with those big teary chocolate puppy dog eyes and he almost burst into tears himself.

Spencer knew that look in Derek's eyes, "It's okay Baby. He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered, "Derek, can I touch you? Hug you, I mean. Can I hug you?"

Derek nodded. Spencer wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Derek melted into his touch, leaning onto his boyfriend for the support he so desperately needed.

"I'm s... I'm sorry. I... I can't..." Derek gasped, "What you said... It just... I..."

"Shh, it's okay." Spencer kissed Derek's temple, "Derek did you actually want this, or was it just to make me happy?"

"I wanted to do it. I just... Fuck." Derek cursed, he buried his face into Spencer's shoulder as much as he could, "I'm sorry. I'm the one who wanted this and I..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry I could have done it. I've done it before. I'm out of practice. I can be a good sub. I promise."

"You weren't being a bad submissive. Der, an important part of a dominant and submissive scene is trust and understanding." Spencer explained, "Before we did anything we should have established boundaries. You trusted me as a dom and I put my desires over your needs." He couldn't imagine what he must have put his boyfriend through.

"Can we try that again sometime?" Derek asked, "I've had a few doms before, I know what to do... I just... I was thinking too much about myself this time and I-"

"Derek, a dominant submissive relationship is about the dom's pleasure when it is appropriate and in line with boundaries of the sub. I acted on your request to be dominated before considering your boundaries and I am not going to let that happen again." Spencer assured him, "If you trust me with this I want to be deserving of that trust."

"Thanks Pretty Boy." Derek smiled.

"Before we do anything like this again we are establishing rules and boundaries." Spencer didn't allow for anything other than seriousness come through in his voice. He was not going to let them do anything of that nature again until he knew his sub's boundaries.


End file.
